


𝙖𝙣 𝙪𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙫𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙤𝙧

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Intimacy, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance, Seduction, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘨𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 ‘𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 ‘𝘙𝘦𝘥’ 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯’, 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 ‘𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘊𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦’ 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥’𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦, 𝘚𝘢𝘮. 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥’𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘢𝘮’𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩, 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Enduring Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414324) by [LuciferaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack). 

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

It was another breeze filled, early autumn afternoon in which Liz found herself sitting on the seat swing dangling from the porch of her home with: a cotton blanket in various shades of red, yellow, green and brown spread atop her waistline down. A book placed in her right palm; fingers spread gently across the thin pages and a mug, filled with the aromas of her pumpkin spice latte in her left. ‘A criminal profiler’s final educational path should be dictated by the method that she or he intends to use.’ Liz scanned the words across the page as she read her book in a hope to both brush up, and improve her knowledge before leaving for University. ‘Criminal Profiling: An Introduction to Behavioral Evidence Analysis.’ Was the books name. Written by Brent E. Turvey, one of Liz’s favorite authors when it came to reading about the criminal mind.

Just as she was about to flick onto another page, Liz was greeted by the presence of an older man, whom was dressed in a dapper manor: wearing a three piece black suit, with the exception of his vest being a checkered grey, his coat being brown and a fedora atop his head in cream. His apparel immediately screamed successful. However the car he had stepped out of killed the vocal chords before they could be put to use. The car was a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 sprayed in blue with two spaced white stripes running down the hood and ducktail spoiler of the vehicle. To be fair, in a normal situation the car would look amazing, after all, they tend to be bought for $62-$63k. However, this was in no way a normal situation… for a start, there were long, thick scratches in horizontal lines along the side of the vehicle, and not to mention the wells which were very clearly bullet holes, giving the car a not so even polka dot effect.

“Can I help you?” She asked, setting her items down on the dark brown wooden flooring beneath her and removing her blanket from her form, placing it next to her in doing so.

“Ah yes. I was hoping I could see your father. Is Sam in?” The older man asked, now standing under the gable roofed area of the building.

Liz found herself hesitant and weary of the man whom was in front of her, she had no reason to trust him, nor did she have a reason not to. In her experience, especially with her dad having once been a grifter; it was better not to speak to strangers, or answer anyone’s questions unless they had a somewhat relevance to her. However, her sense of hesitancy didn’t go unnoticed and the older man took a step forward.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a cop. Tell young Samuel that Red needs to speak with him. He’ll be ecstatic.” He chuckled, waving his hands to each side in the air before allowing them to drop to their original place.

“Wait here.” Liz stated, before leaving his presence to sought out her fathers.

Once Liz was inside the home Red was unsure on what exactly to do: stand there like a boy whom was about to meet his partners parents for the first time; sit down in a seat which wasn’t his or act as though he was completely chilled and didn’t have a care in the world… but he did. He had been on the run for several years now, but lately there had been a detective whom was closing in on him. ‘Harold Copper.’ Was the detectives name. Coincidence that he happed to have once been in the navy with a Lieutenant Commander with the exact same name as the detective whom is chasing him, he thought not. There was a reason as for why this ‘Cooper’ was chasing Red, but he had a lot more to think about than the ‘why’ in it all.

He scanned the book which was laid on the floor and realized that it was based upon a criminals mindset and how that could be used to discover unique forms of evidence to help in any case. Chuckling ever so slightly, he leaned against the wooden fence which surrounded the porch. Seconds later Sam comes walking out of the house with Liz behind him and immediately threw his arms out when he sees that it is in fact Red whom has came to visit.

“Red!” Sam greeted, taking the other male into his warm embrace for a few moments before releasing him, replacing his hug with a warm smile.

“Sam, you look well old friend.” Red sighed, taking hold of his friend by his shoulders.

“Well it’s not hard to look better than you buddy.” Sam chuckled, easing his way out from under Red’s grasp and turning to his daughter whom stood, leaning in doorframe; arms folded.

“Red, meet my Lizzie.” Sam said, winking at the other since they both knew that Liz and he were once acquainted long ago, but to long ago for her to recall.

“It is lovely to meet you Lizzie… I’m Raymond, you can call me that, Ray, Red; whatever floats your boat.” Raymond greeted, shaking hands twice before returning to their former positions.

“It’s nice to meet you too Red.” Lizzie stated before grabbing her things she had left outside and heading in.

She continued to read her book from the page she had gotten onto once she was in her bedroom, the only place where she was ever able to have a clear mind and unwrap herself and her emotions. In the meantime, Raymond was downstairs, sat on the brown leather armchair as Sam sat opposite from his on the other; the both of them with a scotch in their palms, discussing the matter at hand.

“I know it’s not practical Sam, but I don’t have anywhere to go where I could possibly begin to feel… safe again.” Raymond said, taking a sip of his alcohol.

“You gave me the greatest gift a man could have Red, it ain’t a case of practicality, it’s a case of keeping you out of jail… you can stay as long as you need, there’s a guest bedroom upstairs, I hope it’ll suit your lavish lifestyle.” Sam smirked, causing Ray to chuckle as he finished his drink, setting it down once he was done.

“Let’s hope so…” He joked, rising from his seat and placing his keys in his hand.

“Do you mind if I put the car in the garage?” He asked Sam, only to receive a shake of the head.

“If you can fit it in, be my guest.” Sam chucked, walking into the kitchen as Red left to place the pitiful excuse of a vehicle into the garage to prevent anyone whom pass through from seeing what could be mistaken for a scrap heap.

When Liz heard the front door close she wondered if her new acquaintance was gone, but shortly after making herself a drink and chattering away to her father she was greeted by the familiar face once again, this time; he placed a black duffel bag on the countertop in front of him.

“Oh hey Ray.” She said, sounding perhaps a little too polite and maybe even shocked; despite not expecting him to be there.

“Hello Lizzie.” He said before making his way toward the bathroom.

Liz watched as he made his way into the downstairs bathroom. She honestly didn’t know why she was being so weird, her father had brought home several friends over the years and she had always given a ‘hi and bye’ to them and that was it, but with Raymond… despite not knowing him or trusting him in anyway, she found herself wanting to speak with him even more.

“Butterball…” Her father said, catching her attention suddenly.

“I know it’s unexpected, but Red’s going to be staying with us for a while until he’s able to go.” Her father stated and Liz’s heart began to beat faster than normal.

‘Great!’ She thought, now she has to spend days with a man she barely knows and would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn’t the smallest part attracted to him.

“Oh, that’s not a problem. I’ll actually have some company whilst your away at work for once.” She joked, laughing nervously as she thought of just how hard it was going to be to keep herself composed.

“I’m glad, he’s a good man. I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.” Sam said, giving his daughter a kiss atop her head before checking the ready meal which would be dinner for the three of them.

~

When Red returned from the bathroom Sam was done with plating up dinner for the three of them and was busy carrying them over to the thin oak table.

“Sam, I appreciate all that your doing but we both know your cooking is horrendous.” Ray joked, causing Lizzie to choke on her drink.

“Don’t worry Red, it’s not quite as lavish as whatever delights you eat, but I’m sure this freshly prepared lasagna from Jon’s will do.” Sam counteracted, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

“Well, there is nothing like Jon’s lasagne.” Ray joked, taking a mouthful from his plate once they were all sat down.

They all sat there enjoying their meal, laughing and smiling at Red’s face whilst he ate the meal. Granted, he ate it as though it was delicious when Liz looked at him or was interacting with him, but pretended it was horrible with a sarcastic smirk on his face when Sam looked at him. Both Sam and Raymond were cleaning the plates by the sink whilst Liz went into the living room to watch some tv.

“If you want good food Red, by all means cook it yourself or you could always get Lizzie to do it.” Sam stated, with a sincere tone in his voice.

“I’m not going to get your daughter to cook meals Sam, a gentleman should never let allow a lady to cook when there are other options.” Ray whispered, looking over at Lizzie smiling at her frame as she watched the television and he dried the plates.

When Sam saw Red looking at his daughter he took hold of his friends collar and brought him in closer.

“Let’s get one thing straight Red… you may be a playboy in the city and every woman you see you may fuck, but you dare touch my Lizzie and I swear to God I will kill you.” Sam stated, whispering so that Lizzie wouldn’t hear.

“Dad?” Lizzie asked, causing both of the men to avert their wrathful gaze to Liz.

Sam let go abruptly of Red causing his friend to stumble. Raymond looked at his shirt and saw that it was soaked from the soapy water used to wash the dishes.

“I’m going to bed, goodnight Sam… Lizzie.” He said before picking up his bag and heading to the spare room, now his room.

Once Raymond was gone Sam finished cleaning up and sighed when Liz touched his hand.

“What was that about Dad?” She asked her father but he only shook his head and sighed.

“Nothing for you to worry about butterball… how about you head to bed, it’s getting late.” He suggested, giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

“Sure, goodnight Dad.” She said, giving him a hug and kiss on his cheek before heading up.

When she headed upstairs, she only thought it was right to say a proper goodnight to Raymond, after all; she was enjoying having him around. As she neared his doorway she saw that it was slightly open, a moment later she heard a sharp intake of breath and decided to see what it was about about.

“Raymond?” She asked, opening up the door to see Red rubbing some sort of gel on his bare back covered with burns and scars.

“Lizzie.” He gasped before quickly putting on his shirt again to cover himself up.

“Wh-what happened?” She asked with such sorrow in her eyes, still shaken up at what she had seen.

“It doesn’t matter Lizzie, please just forget you saw them.” He said, refusing to look at her as he walked around to the side of the bed to move the tube of gel, quickly putting it back on his nightstand.

“It’s okay Ray, I have a scar too...” She said, holding out her whole forearm for him to see.

He slowly raised his head from his bag and looked toward her scar which was on her wrist.

“See, it’s okay.” She stated as Red walked over to her and gently took it in his hand.

“It’s beautiful.” He told her before raising it to his lips and kissed it.

Liz blushed when he kissed her, even if it was only her wrist.

Raymond lowered her arm and rubbed over it ever so slightly, he raised his head and smiled at her but released her suddenly when he saw Sam in the doorway. He looked at Sam for a few moments and then Lizzie once she saw that her father was there. Ray lowered his head and tried to leave the room but Sam grabbed his shirt with both hands and pushed him up onto the wall.

“You can sleep outside Red.” Sam told him before letting go and Ray nodded, refusing to look at either of them as he hurried off; leaving to sleep elsewhere.

Once Sam heard the downstairs door close he ordered Lizzie to go to her room, she tried to object, tell her father that she went to him; but he wasn’t open to hear anything. About half an hour later, as soon as Liz heard her Dad snoring next door; she snuck out of her room with her autumn style blanket in her arms and headed onto the porch. She saw Red curled up on the seat swing with his eyes wide open, staring into the night sky.

“Ray.” Lizzie whispered, catching Red’s attention.

“Lizzie! You shouldn’t be out here.” He exclaimed as best he could whilst whispering.

“I know, it’s okay… I brought you a blanket. I’m so sorry this is all my fault.” She told him, walking over to him and giving him the blanket.

“Thank you Lizzie, I’m sorry, especially if your father has taken any of this out on you.” He stated, sitting up in case she wanted to sit; but she remained stood.

“No, he just tells me to go to bed as though I’m five.” She laughed, causing Red to chuckle.

“That sounds like Sam.” He chuckled before hanging his head.

“Are you okay? I mean, besides pretty much sleeping in the dog house.” She asked but he only sighed.

“You-you should go Lizzie, I-if Sam finds out that your with me he’ll... ju-just please go Lizzie. I don’t want you getting into trouble.” He sighed, not once looking up at her.

“Goodnight Raymond.” She said simply, before heading back inside.

“Goodnight Lizzie.” He sighed, laying back down on the seat swing to attempt to get some shuteye; but by then she was already gone.

To be continued...


	2. II

Red would be lying if he told himself that he had a decent night sleep. After all; he had woken up at 06:00 to the sound of birds chirping and spent the rest of the morning staring at the roof and occasionally averting his gaze to look at a few robins eating from the bird feed, until it was 07:30. Eventually, he decided to get up to make Sam and Lizzie breakfast, by way of an apology. He worked around in the kitchen silently, creating the batter for pancakes and making one after another in the pan for Sam. However, for Lizzie he made waffles and luckily, they had the machine; making it much easier. As he was finishing off making them, Lizzie was coming down the stairs to the fresh aroma of fluffy pancakes and not only did she love the smell; she also was keen on the sight of the chef.

“Hey Ray.” She whispered as she tied her dressing gown around her waist.

“Good morning Lizzie, did you sleep well?” He asked, in a low tone to prevent waking her father up.

Obviously Red wanted Sam to come down and have his breakfast whilst it was still warm, but truth be told; he didn’t want to face Sam and was feeling out of himself, he had never been cowardly or sheepish before; but for some reason he was now.

“Yeah, I did spend the whole night worrying about you though.” She admitted, chuckling nervously at herself, making Raymond chuckle as well.

“I was fine, I hope that will soothe your mind.” He chuckled, but he wasn’t. He spent the whole night thinking of her, of Sam; of everything.

“It has.” She said simply, taking a seat on the island barstool.

“Here you go Lizzie, Have whichever you wish. Or if you want to mix them, go ahead.” He stated, putting both of his creations in front of her. After all; he couldn’t just say ‘hey, I know you don’t like pancakes, although you don’t know me… anyway, here you go.’

“I’ll have the waffles, I’m not to keen on pancakes.” She stated, taking the knife and fork and digging straight in.

“Good job I made them then.” He joked, whilst placing the pancakes in the microwave to conserve the heat.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” She asked, curious an genuinely concerned.

“Oh I, no… I’m not too hungry.” He lied, he was starving; but wasn’t going to take anything that was Sam’s.

In a fight, Red could easily beat Sam; but he didn’t want too. Not even so much as standing up to Sam, simply because he didn’t want to hurt or upset Lizzie.

“Come on, try some.” She said, holding her fork out with a bite of waffle, bacon and maple syrup dripping off the end.

“Oh no, Lizzie; I-I’m fine.” He stated, backing away and washing the dishes by hand.

A few minutes later Sam came down the stairs wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, ready to go off to work.

“Well, I know for a fact Lizzie didn’t make this.” Sam chuckled as he came into the kitchen.

“Ray did.” Lizzie stated simply, taking another bite of her second waffle.

“Well thank you Red.” Sam said, in a sincere tone.

Red only opened the microwave and passed the pancakes to Sam, smiling from the corner of his mouth.

“Red, we need to talk.” Sam stated, walking outside and holding the door open for Ray to follow.

As soon as the door shut Red began.

“Look Sam, if you need me to go, I understand and will, no questions… just tell me to go and I wi-” Before he could finish his sentence, Sam stopped him, laying his hands on his friends shoulders.

“God no Red, you gave me the greatest gift ever. All I wanted to say was that I’m sorry, I acted horrendously, just like my cooking; I just was hoping that you can forgive me… and look after Lizzie whilst I go to work, I’ll be gone a couple of days.” Sam sated with such intensity and sincerity.

“Of course Sam. Of course I will look after her, even if she is eighteen and can take care of herself.” Red chuckled and so did Sam.

“Very well. I’ll be off then, say goodbye to Lizzie for me.” He said and Red nodded before walking back into the house.

When he was back in the house he heard the shower and figured that it must be Lizzie since it was now only he and her. He decided to wait until she had finished in the shower before he continued washing his dishes to pass the spare time in case it interfered with her water, making hotter or colder. Red paced his way upstairs and entered the spare room he was staying in. From his duffle bag, he took out: a brown and cream checked shirt, green cardigan, blue jeans and his silver watch, placing them on what he wasn’t sure he considered his bed. Lizzie came out of the shower and went straight into her room, she began to get dressed and made it as far as her underwear; but then she spotted a spider on her far wall and jumped. She grabbed her towel and made her way to Ray’s room since she saw his shadow on her way back.

“Um, Raymond?” She asked, with her towel just covering her breasts since her bottom half was clothed.

“Yes Lizzie?” He asked, opening the door for her and raising an eyebrow.

“There’s a-a spider in my room. Could I get dressed in here?” She asked, rather nervously.

“Of course. I was just about to head in, I’ll get that spider for you first though.” He smiled, before slightly brushing past her bare skin to enter her room.

He returned back after a few minutes and saw that is door was slightly open, so he of course gave her the privacy she deserved.

“All done Lizzie. I’m going in the shower now.” He told her and could hear the sound of her bra hitching. To his surprise, he could feel himself becoming hard.

“Okay no problem.” She said simply and Red could have kicked himself… she was so innocent and sweet; and he was so guilty.

As he was in the shower his mind became clouded with lust as he thought of Lizzie. His mind wandered to the first impression, the night of the scars, then to this morning when he had brushed past her and felt her body on his clothed arm and just how smooth it felt. Red even considered relieving himself; but knew that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to look at Sam or Lizzie the same again, so he decided against it. However, as soon as he saw that Lizzie was still in his room, he regretted his decision.

“You have very good fashion sense.” Lizzie commented, as she stood in his room wearing nothing but short shorts and a long white t-shirt.

“Ah, thank you.” He smiled as he stood in the doorway, hoping that Lizzie would give his the courtesy of privacy.

“Well, I’ll let you… get on.” She said, leaving his room and closing his door… not before somewhat eying him up and down, taking in how he looked with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Red smiled nervously as she left his room and as soon as his door was closed he sighed aloud. He discarded his towel and saw just how hard he was. All it took was a few strokes via his palm and he came onto the wooden floor. Red cleaned both himself and the floor up as soon as possible before getting himself dressed for the day ahead. He thought that the day ahead was going to be hard for on reason, now he knew it would be for a whole other.

~

Once Red was dressed in his outfit for the day he made his way downstairs to finish off cleaning washing the plates. On his way down the stairs he saw Lizzie laying outside on the seat-swing with her criminal profiling book in both her palms, wrapped up in the same blanket she had on their first encounter. He chuckled to himself as he wondered why unearth she needed a book to tell her, when she had a father whom was once a grifter; ‘ironic’ he thought. By the time it was 11:30 Raymond finished washing up. Since he left it till Liz was done with the shower as well as himself; all of the food was stuck to the plate, so it of course took some scraping and scrubbing in order to remove the excess. He headed outside to speak with Lizzie, of course due to Sam he wanted to keep his distance; but then again, he had said he’d look after her.

“Hey Lizzie.” He greeted as he closed the door behind him.

“Hi Ray.” She replied, placing her bookmark into her book before closing it.

“So… I was wondering if you wanted to come to the store with me, that way I’ll know what you like so I don’t rustle up a mess. Whilst we’re out I’ll buy us lunch too… if you want of course.” He said, looking down at her as she now sat with both legs crossed.

“Yeah sure… I’ll go get ready.” She stated as she brushed past him, perhaps wiggling her ass with a little more exaggeration… and it didn’t go unnoticed.

Red collected her things from outside and folded them neatly, setting them down on the coffee table in the living room.

“Ready.” She said, catching his attention as he looked up to find her coming down the stairs.

She was wearing: black skinny jeans with a brown belt, black turtleneck, blue denim jacket, black shoes with white lace and a few accessories to go with her outfit. Red had to prevent his jaw from literally dropping to the floor… all he could think was ‘hot damn’ as he saw just how much her jeans complimented one of her many assets.

“It seems you too have excellent fashion sense.” Ray chucked, making a joke instead of facing the harsh reality that he was about to fall to his knees and beg if need be.

“Why thank you… will I need anything else?” She asked, genuinely wondering weather or not she’d need some money or… well whatever, she didn’t want to seem rude.

“No, I’ve got everything…” He smiled sincerely, making his way over to the door before holding it open for Liz.

“We’ll take you Dad’s old, beaten up truck.” He stated after locking the door.

“Good, at least it doesn’t have bullet holes in it.” She joked and Red laughed. After all; it wasn’t as though he attempted to hide them from her.

Once they arrived Lizzie wheeled the shopping cart in, riding along on the back making Red snigger.

“You know, for some reason… I’m not at all surprised.” He whispered into her ear as she drifted past other shoppers.

“You only live once.” She explained, the widest grin on her face as she practically drifted around one of the corners.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take them long at all to pick out an acceptable dinner for the night ahead… and of course a dessert because why not. Once they finished loading their shopping into the back of Sam’s old truck, Raymond headed for the local café.

“Order whatever you wish, my treat.” He stated, but of course Lizzie hesitated since she felt bad.

Luckily, Ray noticed her discomfort, so he ordered first.

“I’ll have an espresso and a baclava please.” He told the worker and she nodded.

“Umm, just a Latte please.” She said, truth be told; she was curious about the ‘baclava’, but she wasn’t about to go ahead and spend Red’s cash, especially when he was taking up refuge in her home.

Another worker got to making their coffees and whilst he was, both Red and Liz chose a table and sat in it. They chose a small booth in the top corner of the café, from where Ray was sat, the entire room was visible. However, all Lizzie could See was Red. When the waiter came over with their order Raymond thanked him and gave the young gentleman a $10 tip. As Liz sipped her Latte, Red drank his espresso. He slid the baclava across to Lizzie with a smirk on his face.

“I know you all too well Lizzie, try it… I ordered the baclava for you.” He explained and she shook her head at how schemish Ray was.

She tore a small piece off so that if he wished to have some, he wouldn’t be grossed out by her saliva and such. She carelessly placed it into her mouth, but as soon as it reached her tastebuds her mouth began to water, obviously making Red laugh.

“Oh… my… god.” She said, lost for any other words.

“They greatest delicacy Turkey ever created in my opinion.” He said, taking another sip of his espresso as he waited for her to continue eating.

“Wow, I really need to try more foods that aren’t American…” She said, cutting it apart with a knife before sliding the plate back along to Red with the other half on.

He was about to protest, but she managed to but in before he could swallow his caffeinated coffee.

“No if’s or but’s… your eating, end of.” She stated, quite harshly too, despite having a wide grin on her face.

He pretended to be pained as he picked it up and took a bite, making Lizzie laugh as she swallowed her bite. Once they were back home he unpacked whilst Lizzie went upstairs to hang her jacket back up. When she came back down all of the shopping was away, apart from what they were going to have for dinner, which was: steak, cooked in garlic butter and served with potato wedges, asparagus and broccoli, as well as sauce of their choice.

“Need any help? She asked as she came to his side.

“I suppose I could use a sous chef… only if your willing to learn though.” He stated, chopping some potatoes with a sharp knife and placing them into a pan to make fries.

“I think I’m ought to know by now.” She said, smirking at him as she watched him every move.

“Well, chop chop, quite literally… and be careful.” He joked as he began on the steaks and gave her the knife from the drawer.

To be continued...


	3. III

Both Raymond and Elizabeth got to work on each of their tasks for making dinner. Lizzie chopped away at many potatoes, placing them in a pan on the hob once they were all perfect. Whilst Red cut all of the fat and blubbery parts off the meat before going ahead and placing each steak in the pan, before smiling at Liz as she appeared beside him.

“What now?” She asked, placing her hands on the countertop.

“Now… I’m going to go to the restroom. Watch these, they should be alright so don’t worry too much.” He said, gesturing to the steaks before washing his hands and making his way to the toilet.

In the meantime, she of course kept an eye on both the steaks and potatoes which were soon to be wedges. However, Liz also decided to make herself useful by getting two plates out of the drawer and getting the sauces from the drawer, as well as the fridge.

“You make a good sous chef.” Raymond called, catching her attention as he paced his way back over to the kitchen.

“By this rate, I’ll be the main chef.” She joked, causing him to chuckle as he stood beside her and checked on the steaks.

“Well, in that case. I think it would be best if you finished these steaks.” He countered, handing the tongs to her whilst grinning widely.

“I’ll try.” She mumbled, snatching the tongs from him, pretending to be angry; but she wasn’t fooling anyone.

She gave it a go, but unfortunately dropped the steak back into the pan since she didn’t have a good enough grip.

“May I?” He asked as he stood behind her, faintly touching her hand in hopes to help her.

“Either that or let em’ overcook.” She laughed and so did he, nudging into her ass as he did so.

In order to place his hands exactly where they needed to be, Ray had to be practically spooning whilst stood up with Lizzie… and so he did. He placed his left hand over hers on the handle of the pan and his right hand on the tongs so he could grip them without hurting her. He eased her into the moments and within a matter of seconds the steak had been flipped. However, neither one of them moved in the slightest. Lizzie moved her butt ever so slightly in a circle as Red was still touching her from behind. He wasn’t complaining about the experience, in fact; he enjoyed it. However, when a near whisper of a moan escaped her lips he immediately backed away from her and began to set the table. A few moments later they were both sat at the table, enjoying the meal of which they both cooked together. It was awkward, either side would be lying if they said that it wasn’t; but eventually conversation was made.

“So Lizzie, when are you planning to head off for university?” Red asked her and she swallowed her bite.

“It’s actually only a couple of months away.” She replied, taking another bite of her steak after dipping it in her garlic sauce.

“I bet you’re excited… what are you studying?” He asked, covering a hand over his mouth like a gentleman.

“Criminal Psychology. I’d love to be able to understand the world of criminals and put that to use in profiling.” She stated, crossing her knife and fork to show that she was finished.

“Well. Do what you love and you’ll never work a day in your life.” He winked, taking both plates over to the sink as he washed them both.

Once both of their plates were washed and fully clean again, Raymond held his hand out to Lizzie and she took it, resulting in her being led into the living room.

“I bet you’ll miss Sam.” He said and she couldn’t help thinking of how much she’d miss both her father and Red.

“Yeah. I guess.” She replied, deciding to be bold and lay a head on his shoulder.

They both of them exhaled a long breath that neither knew they were holding in.

“Will you show me your burns again Red?” She asked, rather calmly; but it didn’t go unnoticed how he shifted uneasily in his seat.

“I’d uh… I’d rather not talk about, or show them, Lizzie.” He stated, rubbing his hands up and down his jean legs anxiously.

“It’s okay Ray, please. I’ve shown you mine… I’m not afraid of you knowing of mine. Please.” She begged, sitting up with crossed legs and facing him.

He drew out a shaky breath as he raised from his seat and began to take off unbutton his checkered shirt. He hesitated once they were all undone and soon he began to have tears in his eyes from the memories which there were no possibilities of Lizzie ever finding out about… it’s not like it would do her any good knowing. She stood up and removed his shirt for him. Her eyes widened when she saw the extent of his burns and she suddenly began to feel melancholy and almost guilty for having him show her.

“Ca-can I touch them?” She asked, her hands hovering over his back in fear that she may hurt him.

“I can’t feel much, the majority of the nerves are dead.” He stated and she took that as a yes.

She ran her hands down his back cautiously, making sure that she cause him as little pain as possible. He gasped suddenly and stumbled forward, knocking over the coffee table with his legs when Lizzie touched an area just below his left shoulder blade.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered, hoping that he wasn’t angry or hurt from what she had done.

“It’s okay.” He stated, his voice almost broken from his sorrow as he gripped onto the grey fireplace bricks

She slowly stepped closer to his back and lovingly kissed the area which had caused his somewhat of an outburst. He moaned, gripping the fireplace she kissed him once again.

“Lizzie.” He moaned as she ran her hands down his sides cautiously whilst still kissing him.

Once she pulled away from him he turned around and took her hand in his, caressing and kissing her burn before looking into her eyes. He cupped her cheeks with both hands, tilting her jaw ever so slightly, brushing his lips with hers before he finally pressed into her. The both of them kissed with so much passion and curiosity. Lizzie slipped her tongue into his mouth and he retuned her actions by exploring her mouth with his. Lizzie backed away from him and he almost felt as thought that was it, she would hate him forever; but that wasn’t the case.

“I only just realized that we had garlic.” She chucked, causing him too as well.

“I’m not complaining.” He smirked before picking her up by her ass and leading her upstairs.

She giggled as he did so… inside she was her nervous and she of course had butterflies in the pit of her stomach; but she knew that if there was one person she wanted her first time to be with, it would be Raymond.

~

They were both laughing and smiling as Red gently placed Lizzie onto his mattress. She quickly pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips as she caressed his stomach. They were both moaning into one another’s mouths and giggling ever so slightly. However, as soon as Liz reached for his belt and began to undo it, he paused.

“Wait Lizzie, we don’t have to do this all the way you know right sweetheart?” He asked, making sure that she didn’t feel pressured to do anything.

“I know Ray, but I’m going to University soon… I don’t think I want to go there a virgin.” She commented, causing Red to chuckle ever so slightly.

“I know, but I just don’t want to go into this thinking ‘let’s get it over and done with.’ I want to do this because… well, I-I, let’s just say you smell really good, Lizzie.” He said, gazing into her eyes as he did so.

“You smell amazingly good!” She chuckled, grasping the nape of his neck and kissing his lips passionately as she felt his fine hair.

Eventually Red broke off the kiss and helped Liz to take off her black turtleneck. Once it was off she took if from his palms and carelessly threw it across the room. Red began to chuckle at her cuteness but sharply changed when she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, dragging the both of them down onto the mattress. He moved his right palm from her cheek and moved it down her abdomen. Beginning to caress her sides… he moaned. He rubbed circles into the a few more times before standing up and taking off his jeans which were suddenly becoming extremely uncomfortable. Now stood in his underwear, he began to take off Liz’s jeans as careful as possibly; but she wasn’t bothered. In fact, eventually she sat back up and almost tore the bottom hem of them in order to remove them. Once they were both in nothing but underwear, Raymond joined her in the bed. Trailing kisses down Lizzie’s spine.

“You… are so… beautiful.” He commented in between kisses.

She moaned in response when he reached the waistband of her underwear. He of course hesitated for a moment; but as soon as she turned face up and nodded, he began to remove them. At first she was body conscious, but straight away Ray gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her with such a cute expression. Once he was done with her two set of lingerie he was slightly nervous and confused with what to do next. Luckily, his unspoken question was quickly answered when Liz turned him onto his back and began to pull his underwear down. The minute they were on the floor she gasped at how he looked. Despite his age, he most definitely still had it.

“Remember, we don’t have to go all the way.” He reminded her and she nodded.

“I know, I-I was wondering if we could maybe save some of it for another day.” She said, with nervousness slowly creeping it’s way to her eyes.

“Good idea.” He commented, leaning up on his left elbow and giving her an intimate kiss, using his right palm to cup her cheek.

Liz slowly moved down to his crotch before taking as much of him in her mouth as she could, which was great difficulty.

“Fuck, Lizzie sweetheart.” He groaned, taking a fist of her hair; bobbing her up and down but making sure not to hurt her.

She moaned around him, causing him to twitch multiple times. All of a sudden she could taste a strange flavor on her tongue. Liz guessed that it was only the beginning since she’d known if he was done. He raised her head and brushed her hair back, smiling at her as he did so.

“Thank you sweetheart, what would you like?” He asked calmly. Truthfully, he had no idea what she would want. All of the women he’d ever been with hadn’t been first timers; so he knew he had to be cautious with Liz.

She didn’t say anything, instead she straddled his lap and began to rub against him; moaning as she did so. He encouraged her movements by guiding her hips ever so slightly back and forth.

“God Red, this feels great.” She laughed for a split seconds and he smiled.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one enjoying this then.” He laughed breathily.

She could tell he was close, there was no other reason for why he would be so out of breath. Liz decided to take it up a notch and go faster and harder, each time rubbing her clit back and forth. Suddenly, she just came… unaware that it was on its way. Liz started shaking as she moaned Red’s name… making him gush heavier than he ever has before.

“Wow.” She giggled, removing herself from his lap.

“Wow indeed.” He chuckled, grabbing some tissues and cleaning his stomach after passing Lizzie the box.

“Well. What now?” She asked as she tickled his chest hair.

“Now we sleep.” He stated, turning her around and spooning her from behind.

“Good night Raymond.” She yawned before resting her had on his.

“Night sweetheart.” He said, kissing her temple before drifting off into the best sleep he’s ever had in years.

To be continued...


	4. IV

When Raymond woke up in the morning he saw how the sunlight complimented Lizzie’s beautiful figure. He smiled to himself as an overwhelming feeling of joy crossed him. He kissed her bare shoulder cautiously in case she woke up and slapped him across the face for what he’s done. Red couldn’t bare the thought of Lizzie hating him, his smile began to fade into a frown as more and more dreadful thoughts flooded his mind. He crept out of the bed, covering Lizzie with the blanket which he had exited from. He grabbed a pair of underwear as well as a robe and headed to the bathroom.

Once in solitude he looked at himself in the mirror and realized that he had never looked greater in his entire life, despite feeling melancholic. He splashed water onto his face in hopes of refreshing himself, and to be completely honest; it did. Eventually, Red decided that he should stop worrying about what Lizzie was going to think and decided that whatever the outcome, they were going to need food. So he headed downstairs to make either an apologetic breakfast or celebration breakfast.

He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the drawer as well as bacon from the fridge. It was a good job that he had put them on the countertop because as soon as he heard the front door open and Sam enter, he felt as though he was going to pass out.

“Good morning Sam… I thought you weren’t back for another day.” He stated, trying his hardest to cover up his nervous expression.

“I wasn’t, but the hotel room they set me up in was disgusting… speaking of disgust, anything I should know Red?” Sam asked, with a hint of annoyance creeping its way to his face.

At that point Ray knew that Sam was aware of what had happened with he and his best friends daughter.

“Sam I-I’m so sorry. We didn’t do… she’s still… pure. It won’t happen again.” Red sulked.

At that point Sam knew that his old friend was experiencing more than what he usually did. It wasn’t his old friends usual ‘in the heat of the moment’ kind of thing. No… Red was in love. Sam paced toward him and held his arms out to Ray before hugging him tightly.

“Promise me with all your heart to make her happy, to care for her and put her first. Then and only then will you have my permission old friend.” Sam stated, noticing tears beginning to form in Red’s eyes.

“I promise Sam, I promise.” Red said, his raspy voice increasing more by the minute as he hugged Sam tightly.

“Now, how about we cook her something and you can take all the credit.” Sam suggested, getting: bread, butter, lettuce and tomatoes out of several cupboards.

“Please Sam, just let me cook… we all know how your creations end up.” Red joked causing the both of them to laugh.

“Well played Red, well played.” Sam laughed.

Lizzie awoke to the smell of a BLT (bacon, lettuce and tomato). She smiled to herself as she realized that it was Raymond’s bed which she was in. ‘No regrets.’ She thought to herself as she went to get up. Of course she was a little sore, she knew that she would be; despite not going fully through with it all. She snuck into her own room and put on a fresh pair of underwear as well as her grey fluffy robe and slippers. She made her way downstairs to see Red wearing his robe and blushed at how they both thought the exact same thing.

“Hey.” She giggled as she skipped her way to him and gave him a cuddle.

“Good morning Lizzie.” He chuckled, brushing her hair back and kissing her atop her forehead.

“Good morning butterball.” Sam called from the living room, making her blush from embarrassment.

“When did you get back?” She asked, feeling nervous; of course hoping that her father wasn’t angry or upset with her or Raymond.

“A few hours ago… before the two of you awoke from your slumber.” He laughed, reading the newspaper for what had been going on.

“He knows.” Red whispered in her ear before playing up their breakfast sandwiches.

Lizzie could feel a pit in her stomach as she glanced over at her father and then back at her Latte which Ray had recently handed to her.

“For the record sweetie… deep down Red is a good man and as long as he treats you alright. Well, I guess I’ll let you go; you are all grown up now.” Sam called over.

Liz began to tear up before grabbing Red’s collar and kissing him passionately. He moaned into her mouth from the unexpected, sudden movement. He cupped her face and kissed her.

“My God, I meant that I’d accept it. I didn’t mean for you two to be at it every minute of the day.” Sam joked, making everyone laugh.

“Sorry Sam.” Red said, hanging his head whilst still having a slight smirk on his his face.

They enjoyed their breakfast, joked and most definitely laughed as they ate. Liz knew that she was going to miss this, University was right around the corner and she was of course dreading the worst. Once they had all finished her and Ray went upstairs together, not before getting a stricken look from Sam.

“I can’t believe that in a week I won’t have this.” She told Red as she laid in his bed with him.

“What are you taking about? Of course you’ll have this, I’m not going anywhere, Lizzie.” He said, caressing circles into her clothed back.

“No, I mean… this. Me, you, my dad. All of us, here laughing and enjoying ourselves.” She stated, receiving a grin from Red.

“Don’t worry, we’ll still be able to enjoy ourselves in your dorm room.” He grinned, causing Liz to punch his arm.

“That’s not what I meant.” She pouted.

“Are you sure?” He asked, kissing her lips before sliding down the bed, gripping her hips and kissing her abdomen as he gradually went further.

“Mmm, yes.” She moaned as he carefully pulled her underwear down and threw them onto the floor furthest away from the door.

He ran his fingers down her inner thighs, kissing them delicately as he did so. When he reached her heat he paused, looking up at her to see if she was willing to proceed. When she nodded at him, that was all the confirmation he needed to begin. He pressed his tongue on the tip of her clit and began to work it backward and forth. Licking and sucking her fine skin, tasting her exquisite flavor.

“Mmm, fuck Ray… it feels so fucking good.” She moaned, causing Red to stir in his underwear.

He shook his entire head as he clicked his tongue, grasping her hips so that he could press into something. With one final suck she came into his face as she moaned into a pillow to prevent her father from hearing.

“Mmm.” She moaned as he withdrew from her heat and went into the bathroom.

Despite his love for her refined taste. He didn’t feel as though she would appreciate it as much. He rinsed out his mouth and washed his entire face before joining her in the bed.

“Still anxious?” He asked with a wide grin on his face.

“Maybe.” She pouted.

They shared a long, passionate kiss before deciding to get ready for the day ahead, especially since their days together were becoming fewer.

~

1 week later…

The day was finally here. The dreaded day in which Lizzie had to say goodbye to Red and hello to University. She wasn’t even there and she already hated it. Not so much the idea of education, but the thought of being away from her one and truly for a long period of time. She wasn’t sure what she would do. Chances were, she’d either throw away any possible way of achieving the only career path she’s ever had an interest in or through herself into her work and though out her treasured relationship. She sighed, bobbing her leg up and down.

“Stop worrying, I’ll visit you every week or so if you want.” Red smiled, placing a hand on her thigh as he used the other to steer the wheel.

“I know. Your right. I’m sorry. I’m just extremely anxious about it all.” She sighed, looking at the fountain and other students unloading all of their cargo.

“What can I do?” He asked her, rubbing his hand on her thigh in hopes to comfort her nerves.

“Just be here.” She stated, leaning over to him.

“Always.” He replied before giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

They both exited their vehicle and headed to the back of the old beaten down truck. Once it was open Red signaled for two men to come over and one woman. He whispered into one of their ears before handing them the key to her room. Once they began to clear her items from the back, he smiled at her.

“Let’s go get coffee shall we?” He asked, taking her hand in his and heading to the nearest coffee shop.

They both ordered a baclava each and he got an expresso, but she got a Latte. The same as the first café they went to. They walked through the park sipping their coffee and eating their pastry whilst talking about random things. As they were on their way back Liz stopped, causing a worried look to creep across Raymond’s face.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” He asked, pacing his way toward her.

“I know that it’s not practical and you probably, well I don’t know. I do know that… I love you Raymond.” She told him, a tear escaping her eye.

“I-I love you too Lizzie… more than you could ever know.” He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips as many times as possible.

He didn’t want to let go, he loved her more than he ever thought he could ever love a person. He didn’t care whom frowned upon their relationship. As far as he was concerned, there was nobody in the entire world that could ever love one another as much as they love each other.

They both continued to make their way back to the University and when they did, the both of them saw the three people from before stood there.

“All done, see you soon brother.” The black man said: dressed in black jeans, boots and body warmer as well as a grey long sleeved polo shirt.

“Be well, Dembe.” Red responded, pressing his forehead to the other gentleman’s before saying goodbye to the rest of them.

Both Raymond and Elizabeth headed into her dorm room where she met all of her flat mates. Luckily, the only room which didn’t require a key was the kitchen. All bedrooms required the owners card and the bathrooms were in a separate room in the bedroom. Lizzie made her way in to her room with Red and her jaw dropped when she saw what he had done with the place. The walls were painted light grey and the back wall the surrounding brick. The bed had a big knitted blanket atop of the duvet and there were fairy lights running point to point on the ceiling. She turned around to see Red with his hands in his pockets and a slight smile on his face, clearly nervous of her thought.

“I love it!” She squealed jumping into his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I’m glad.” He chuckled, kissing her passionately on the lips as his hands squeezed her butt.

Just then they heard a knock on the door so Red put her down and opened it up.

“Hi, I’m Samar Navabi your roommate. This pizza has just came for Elizabeth and I’m guessing that’s you.” She said, handing the pizza out to Liz.

“Oh, thank you. Would you like some?” She asked but Samar shook her head.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m afraid my parents have stuffed me like a turkey before coming here.” She laughed and so did Liz.

“They sound like good parents.” Liz chuckled and Samar nodded.

“They are… anyway, I’ll let you two get to it.” She smiled before closing the door and heading off elsewhere.

“You ordered pizza?!” She giggled, making him smile as she came over to the bed and set it down.

“Guilty as charged.” He chuckled, raising his arms in the air to surrender himself.

They sat there throughout the rest of the night, hand feeding each other gooey goodness which melted in their mouths and of course the occasional kiss. Once they were done Red set the box onto her desk at the opposite side of her bed. Then joined her back on the bed. As soon as he was back on the bed Liz began to kiss him passionately, moving her head with the rhythm of her lips until she was out of breath.

“What’s gotten into you?” He chuckled, giving her quick, chaste kisses on her lips.

“I want you, Raymond.” She said, straddling his lap and taking off her t-shirt and throwing it onto her dressing table chair.

“Mmm, Lizzie baby. We don’t have to do this now, I’m not going anywhere you know that right?” He tried to reason with her whilst she kissed his neck and unbuttoned his shirt.

“Yes, I know. But I need this Ray, plus this day has been filled with romantic gestures.” She told him, stroking the nape of his neck.

“…okay, but if you want to stop, don’t hesitate.” He warned her.

They both stood up and took off their own clothing until they were wearing only their underwear. Red made his way over to Liz and held her hips, rubbing them against himself as he kissed her. Once he could feel her overheating he unclasped her bra before kneeling down and taking off her underwear. He slowly pulled them down to her ankles and tossed them away. Then he stood up to bring down his own: but Lizzie kneeled before him and pulled them off before taking all of him in her mouth at once. He gasped at the sudden contact but then moaned at the sensation. He leaned into her moving at the same pace as Liz and even encouraging her by nudging her head further forward.

“Ahh. Lizzie. That’s enough baby.” He said before gently pulling her head off him.

Once she was stood back up he lifted her up by her butt before placing her on the bed gently. He made his way down to her crotch area and within a few swipes of his tongue, she came crying at the pleasure. Very clearly gratified by giving Red a blowjob. He made his way back up to her lips and gave her a few kisses before sitting leaning up and looking into her eyes. She nodded at him, a silent signal to tell him that it was okay, that she was ready and he nodded. He guided his tip to her entrance and eased his way in until he was fully coated. He moaned when he was all the way in and she let out a small whimper. He began to move at a slow pace until she was ready.

“Ha-harder Red, fa-faster.” She moaned and he nodded.

He leaned down on his forearms and hid his head into the crook of her neck before plunging himself into her heat both harder and faster. His breaths became more sharp and his moans become more like whimpers and even more as though he was groaning. She could tell that he was getting close. All of a sudden her thighs began to shake and she felt as though she couldn’t breathe.

“Fuuuuuck.” She moaned as she came down from her high.

Red however, was still trying to get himself to find somewhat of a release. He leaned up and pounded himself into her until her breasts were bouncing.

“Ah, ahh, fu-fuck… Lizzie, oh oh ahhh.” He moaned, spilling into her and in fact bringing her to her second release.

He drew heavy breaths as he leaned down and kissed her intensely. They both smiled as they came down from there high. He withdrew himself from her and headed to her bathroom. He cleaned himself up before grabbing some tissues and cleaning her up.

“Umm Raymond? Dembe’s calling you.” She told him and he came back into the room, answering the phone whilst still bare.

_“Dembe, is something wrong?”_ He asked, grabbing his underwear and putting them on.

_“Raymond, they’re getting close. You need to get out of Nebraska.”_ Dembe told him and he walked to the other side of the room.

_“I can’t leave her now Dembe, it’ll destroy her.”_ He whispered into the phone, trying to save his love from hearing.

_“There is no other choice. It’s either that or they will take her in and make her life hell, even shame your name to get what they want Raymond. People will look after her; but you need to go.”_ He told him and Red nodded.

_“Give me a few minutes. Would you mind picking me up?”_ He asked and Dembe chuckled.

_“Already outside my brother.”_ He replied.

_“Of course you are… give me a moment.”_ He said before hanging up the phone.

He grabbed his clothing and put them back on, not looking at Lizzie the entire time. He didn’t want to make it any harder on himself. He sat back down on the bed and took her hand in his.

“Lizzie. You have to listen to me. There are bad people coming after me, people that won’t hesitate to hurt people closest to me. I can’t afford for you to get caught up in that. Know that I love you deeply… I know that I said I wasn’t going anywhere but I can’t stay. Someday, they won’t come for me anymore, then and only then can I afford to see you again.” He told her, a tear escaping his eye as he said so.

She kissed him zealously before resting her forehead on his.

“Promise me, one day. No matter what. I’ll see you again.” She cried.

“I promise.” He smiled, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

He made his way to the door before turning around and smiling at her.

“Don’t wait for me Lizzie… as much as I can’t imagine you with anyone else. I can’t imagine you alone. Don’t purposely wait for me.” He said in a sullen tone; but before she could reply he was gone.

He made his way down to Dembe and spent the entire drive to elsewhere reminiscing what was now his past with Lizzie and how there was no chance of being a future.

To be continued...


	5. V

5 years later…

She sat in the park with her colleague and friend Agent Donald Ressler. Who would have known that the daughter of a grifter would end up being an FBI profiler? She most definitely didn’t; but after how hard she worked and coming top of her class, she knew that anything was possible. Her partner went off to get coffee for the two of them by the café which was in her eye line. Whilst he was gone she read the newspaper to see if anything was out of the ordinary and because she liked to challenge herself with profiling celebrities and such.

“May I sit?” A gentleman asked from out of nowhere.

“Sure.” She replied, not looking up from her paper as she was busy.

“What are you reading?” He asked.

“Just something about a group called General Ludd.” She replied, still not looking up from her paper.

“Hmm. If I ask how your father is will you look up from that intoxicating read?” He asked and that did indeed get her to look up.

When she did tears began to pool in her eyes as she saw the familiar face in front of her.

“Red.” She sobbed, he stood up and made her stand, hugging her as he did so.

“Shhh sweetheart, It’s okay.” He told her, rubbing a hand up and down her back slowly, just like he used to do to her.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” She weeped, crying into his chest.

“Listen to me Lizzie. Meet me here at seven tonight. I have to go sweetheart.” He handed her a card with an address on it before wiping away her tears, bringing memories back of their last night together.

As soon as he left she could see her partner coming toward her, giving a skeptical look to Red.

“You know him?” He asked, sipping his coffee as he watched Raymond enter the back of his car.

“Yeah. He’s an old friend on my dads… why?” She asked, noticing how Ressler looked a little tense.

“Nothing. There’s this fugitive that keeps on getting away from me, wears a fedora and is the same height and build as that guy… but he’s a friend of your fathers and you know him. I’m sure I’m just paranoid.” He laughed, sitting back down.

“Yeah, definitely paranoid.” She laughed.

She smirked into her cup as she saw Raymond’s car take off. It would make sense if he was a criminal, after all: he is an old friend if he father’s, had to leave because people were coming after him and not to mention how she couldn’t find any of the qualities in normal people that she found in Raymond. All that she knew was that she was most certainly up for meeting with Red, criminal or not.

~

At exactly seven o’clock Liz arrived at some club called ‘La Casita’. When she walked into the place she discovered that it was in fact an underground nightclub and she thanked heavens that she was dressed appropriately. She was wearing: a black pair of tight leather jeans with a belt around her waist, a black webbed bodysuit, a black pair of heels and of course she was wearing accessories around her neck and wrists. As she made her way down the gloomy lit staircase she discovered a huge dance floor toward the center of the room and she couldn’t help but wonder why Red had chose this place from all others. She attempted to scan the room, but she was soon lost in the crowd. Being shoved and pushed up against several men and women didn’t place Liz into the greatest of moods. However, she did manage to get herself to the bar… but even there was crowded still.

“A martini, please!” She shouted, trying to communicate with the bartender over the top of the loud music.

“Make that two!” Red ordered, smiling at Liz as he stood directly next to her.

The bartender quickly forgot about everyone else and made both Red and Liz’s drinks within the space of thirty seconds. Red paid the bartender and added a generous tip, which in turn made the young man smile widely. Red put a hand on the small of Liz’s back and guided her toward one of the v.i.p lounges. Once inside she noticed how the music was much more died down and it was easier to hear the other person’s voice. When they got into their own private little room they both took each other in. Red knew that Liz looked absolutely stunning and Liz, she was still surprised by how good Red looked in a suit. He was wearing: a fully grey pinstripe suite, a baby blue shirt, a cream and black spotted tie and black oxfords.

“You look beautiful, Lizzie.” Red complimented, taking a seat on one of the velvet sofa’s before patting it for her to join him.

“Thank you… you look really handsome.” She said, looking a mixture of coy and nervous as she placed her drink down of the small glass table and joined him.

Red noticed how she was feeling uncomfortable and so he decided that he was going to try and fix that. He placed his drink down next to Liz’s and shuffled further toward her on the sofa. He noticed her tense up so he only placed a hand over hers.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Lizzie. Please don’t be afraid.” He asked simply, truly not wanting her to see him like others do.

“I’m not Red… I’m just nervous. When I saw you in the park this morning it was as though I was back In Nebraska. You gave me a sense of home… I just can’t believe it’s been five years.” She said, beginning to tear up as he brushed his thumb against the back of her hand.

“Shh, it’s okay, Lizzie. Please don’t cry.” He said as he dared to comfort her.

He gathered her into a big hug and kissed her fine head hairs. Liz listened to the rise and fall of Red’s chest and used that as a guide to regaining her composure. She was so happy to be back in his strong, sturdy arms; even if she felt as though she was being crushed by his biceps. Once she was feeling better, she backed out of his hug and he allowed her to go with ease. She opened her mouth to speak, but she just couldn’t find the words to suit wang she was wished to say. So instead of words, she leaned forward and captured Raymond’s lips in hers. He tasted her cherry lip gloss covered lips and he sighed in ecstasy. It had been five years since he had seen her and it couldn’t be going any better, had he planned it.

“Mmm… I’m, so glad I, saw you… mmm, this morning.” He said in between kisses, not wanting to part from her.

“Me, mmm… too.” She said, removing his tie.

The both of them continued kissing and roaming one another’s hands around each others bodies… and they would have continued it the entirety of the night; perhaps even going further had it been up to them. But it seemed that it wouldn’t be. Raymond had to reach onto the table to grab his phone and answer it to save them both from it’s dreadful ringtone.

“Yes Dembe?... of course… no, just pick us up now… don’t worry about it… thank you, Dembe.” Raymond said before hanging up.

“Don’t tell me you have to leave again.” Liz frowned, hoping that she wasn’t going to lose him for the second time.

“Ohhh, I’m never leaving your side again. What do you say you join me at my safe house?” He asked, smirking as he downed his martini.

“I’d say, yes!” She smirked, downing her drink and taking his hand in hers.

The both of them made their way out of the nightclub and straight to Red’s safe house. Where they both laughed and loved one another. Of course Liz ended up staying over Raymond’s… as though she had a choice? He was the largest flirt she’d ever met in her life. So it was of course impossible for her to say no to him; even if it meant her being late for work.

“You okay, Milhoan?” Ressler asked when she arrived at work both late… and flushed.

“Just slept in late.” She lied, smirking as she recalled her magical night with Reddington.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
